Those nights
by thPeekaBoo
Summary: His hand rose up to touch the blonde hair lightly, and his lips were captured. Every night, it was like this. D18


_Side notes to one of my friend, : Tangguo, if you are here on this page. don't read it kay~_

_

* * *

_

It had been for half a year.

He couldn't sleep.

No matter how hard he tried to.

Screwing his eyes shut, he could only stare into those endless darkness.

Yet, he couldn't sleep.

He turned to the other side, his eyes remained closed.

There wasn't a single voice, there wasn't a single ray of light to disturb him.

Yet, he couldn't sleep.

Until the door got opened, when the cold breeze got into the room, when the moonlight shone into the room, when the bird's chirping was clear.

Once the door got closed again, the cold breeze wasn't detected by the skin that was sensitive,

The moonlight was blocked,

The bird's chirping no longer heard.

There was a weight pressing onto his bed, causing it to sank even deeper.

It was dark, but he could see the color of his hair, verifying his identity.

There wasn't a need for greeting, or calling out for each other names.

His hand rose up to touch the blonde hair lightly, and his lips were captured.

* * *

Every night, it was like this.

It wasn't going to change, they wouldn't allow it to be changed.

It was warm.

They perspired, they sweat.

The kisses given were hungry, were needy.

His cheek was caressed that lightly, by the hands that were so cold,

Yet it didn't help to get the warmness of the whole room down.

It was spine-tingling.

He breathed in the scent of the blonde hair when Dino nuzzled his face into his own neck, his own hands tangled onto the light yet bright colored hair.

His waist was protectively wrapped by the pair of cold arms, as his neck was kissed, the coldness that sent chills down his spine when Dino breathed out by his mouth.

The hands then moved up to his shoulders, he could feel Dino's leg slide against his when they sat up, capturing each other's hungry lips again.

It was always like this.

There wouldn't be any changes.

* * *

And then, he closed his eyes.

The endless darkness,

He fell asleep.

* * *

The cup of tea he made from himself, he stared it, not knowing the temperature it gave off.

Nevertheless, it reminded him of the touches of last night.

They were cold, but the air around stirred with utmost warmth.

"Kyo-san, you have a visitor."

Hibari looked up, his eyes narrowed a little when the sunlight shone onto his eyes as the door got pulled open.

A fine lady stood there, with a box on her hands.

-x-

"How are you doing?" She smiled as she sat in front of him, looking at the cup of tea that no longer had steam rising up.

It was cold.

He gave no replied, but just looking at her.

She was a stranger, yet she was friendly towards him.

Supposedly, he expected hatred.

"This, I just found it a week ago when I was clearing his things up." She pushed the box in front, and chuckled to herself.

She was still smiling.

"It's weird. I should have been more cruel, and burned it." It was meant to be a joke, but she wasn't smiling.

Hibari opened the box, the everything that was about himself was there..

"Knowing that your own husband had been caring for another person so much, I should have hated that person."

She pursed her lips, acknowledging her own silliness.

"But he had been a good husband, nothing to be denied of. Nothing to blame, hate and despise about. You weren't in the wrong either."

Hibari looked at the letters, and the photographs in the box.

He closed the box, and took the cup of tea up, continued to listen to her.

"It's such a weird feeling, he had been gone for half a year."

Hibari took a sip of the tea,

"Dino had been dead for half a year already."

It was warm.

"Ah, care to go to a place with me?"

* * *

Both of them stood there, each with a dark umbrella on their hands.

She bent down, resting the newly bought lilies onto the trimmed grass.

Hibari dropped the umbrella unknowingly, as he knelt down to touch the carved words on the gravestone.

_Dino Cavallone,_

It felt so true, so real.

The words,

They were cold.

"Neither did you attend the funeral, nor you went to visit the grave. Not even once."

She looked at the fallen umbrella, and walked closer, shielding the raven-hair from the raindrops.

"Allow me to say something silly, but believe this. I had been his wife for years, I think I would know what he might be thinking now."

Hibari didn't answer her.

-.

-.

-.

-.

-.

"Dino has been missing you."

* * *

The night after that meeting, he had struggles.

He couldn't sleep again.

The images that flashed into his mind was dreadful.

"_Kyoya_,"

The blood that was all over his white dress shirt,

The crimson color that stood up.

"_Kyoya."_

His name that was called continuously,

His ears were covered, blocking all the voice out.

"_Kyoya,"_

He wasn't true.

Dino wasn't there.

He bit his bottom lip so hard, that he tasted copper.

The bedsheets that he clutched so hardly, were starting to tear.

His eyes were closed that tightly, that he thought opening his eyes would be impossible.

Trying to get those images off,

Trying to get him away.

Dino _never_ existed, he knew it.

The door was again pulled open, and the struggling cloud guardian could be seen.

He neared him, and caressed his cheek that gently from before,

"_I missed you."_

The moonlight shone onto the bed, and the shadow was flashed onto the wall.

A calmed Cloud guardian's shadow could be seen,

With nothing but the cold air he thought he was touching.

It was cold.

* * *

Owari.

A/N : Sorry for any grammatical mistakes,

This is a gift for my friend's birthday, she requested that I wrote something that had hints of ___ . ._.

Hoped it didn't ___ too badly, and.

Reviews are deeply wanted and appreciated.


End file.
